Who Knows?
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: Another DolphinWyverna collaberation, who knows what could happen? First chapter by Wyverna, Dolphin should update soon :-P...which i have... [RR]
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.

_By Wyverna._

_Zack was shredding guitar at a show, with everyone cheering for him._

"_ZACK AT-TACK! ZACK AT-TACK!"_

_Suddenly he heard a rim-mim-mim from behind him, and Katie came up to the front of the stage, doing a kick-ass bass solo._

"_Katie? What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief._

_  
"That's a nice way to greet your sister," she said smirking._

"_Shut up! This is **my** dream, so get out of it!"_

"_What if I don't want to? I'm not sure how I got in it, but it's a pretty good dream. Screaming fans, awesome show, being shown all around the world... Why can't I dream stuff like this?"_

"_I don't care why not! Just go!" Zack yelled. He noticed the fans looking a bit confused, and silently groaned. Katie was ruining everything! She smiled calmly._

"_OK. But if **I** go, I'm taking **you** with me."_

"_Whatever, Katie!" _

"_Fine..."_

"_Katie! Katie! Katie_... Katie..." Zack mumbled her name in his sleep, tossing and turning. "Katie..."

"What?" Zack sat bolt upright in bed.

"Katie! Get out of my room!"

"Deja vu, much? First you kick me out of your dream, now out of your room!" she pointed out. He looked at her.

"You-You _shared_ my dream? As if it's not enough that I have to _live_ with you, and go to _school_ with you, and have _band practice_ with you, now I have to _dream_ with you!"

Katie sighed. "Stop your ranting, Zacky. We've got to go to school." She threw the covers off him, and he pulled them straight back up in an effort to hide the fact that he was only in his boxers.

"One of these days, Katie, you're going to see something you'll regret."

"I already have, Zack. We used to take baths together when we were little, remember?" She pulled the covers back down, and wandered downstairs. She, of course, was already dressed. He sometimes wondered if she was a clone of Summer made to annoy him. The Sum-Kat 3000, or some such thing.

Sighing, he got out of his bed and got dressed in his boring boring uniform. He ran a brush through his hair, not that it ever had much effect, and went downstairs.

"Hey, mom." He frowned. "Where's my cereal?" His mom turned around, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Katie just finished it. Have some toast instead."

He growled. "I don't _want_ toast. I _want_ my cereal."

"Well, you can't have any. I'll pick some more up at the store after work, but you'll have to have toast for now." He saw Katie smile at him from across the table and felt like throwing his piece of toast right at her smug little face. But of course, he didn't.

"I'll skip breakfast, mom. I'll pick up a donut on the way."

"Don't be stupid, Zack. You can't have a donut for breakfast. Honestly, there is no need to sulk just because you can't get what you want. You would never catch Katie doing that. At times like these it is just so obvious that you're the youngest. Try and stop that, hmm? Now, off to school! And take that toast with you, Zack."


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N- just to clear this up, yes, Zack and Katie are twins, we are trying to cover things that we have never read about in SoR fan fiction. Sorry for the confusion…  
_

_Chapter 2 _

_By Dolphin_

'I hate you so much!' he thought to himself while he gave Katie a dirty look. Katie dropped her spoon into her bowl, and looked shocked.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"What's he done now, Katie?" her mum said with a look of confusion on her face.

"He…Didn't you hear what he said?"

In answer to her question, her mum shook her head, no. Zack frowned and looked at Katie. Was she going mad? He didn't say anything to anyone!

"What are you going on about?" He asked with a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Stop lying! You know what you said! Well…I hate you too!" She said in a low, deadly voice.

It slowly dawned on Zack what she was going on about. How would she know what he was thinking?

"But I didn't say that out loud! How do you know what I said?" He demanded.

"You said _did_ say it out loud! I heard you!"

"No! I thought it…"

"Zachary! Why would you think such a thing about Katie? Your supposed to _love_ her. Not _hate_ her!" His mum's voice wasn't raised. It was calm, and that was a warning sign that she was angry.

"I'm allowed to hate her, she hates me! She said so…" He retorted and pushed his plate of toast towards Katie, "You might as well eat my toast while you're at it!"

He walked out the Kitchen, into the hall. He picked up his backpack and slammed the door after himself. 'Why is Katie listening in on my thoughts? First, the dream, second, my thoughts, what next?' he thought.

"Who knows?" Came a familiar voice.

"Not you…"He mumbled, and turned around, "Leave me alone!"

"Why?"

Thanks for the reviews, people! Just to let you know, we write these separately, and we don't see the next chapter until it's posted. My side will be serious, while 'Verna's will probably be more funny…

_Peace out_

_Dol _


	3. Chapter Three, haha!

_Wow, I'm impressed, Dol. You actually updated pretty quick. :o)_

(insert page break)

_First, the dream, second, my thoughts, what next?' he thought._

"_Who knows?" Came a familiar voice._

"_Not you…"He mumbled, and turned around, "Leave me alone!"_

"_Why?"_

"Because you're driving me _crazy_!" he yelled, then looked up in shock. "Uh, hi, Summer."

"You were thinking out loud," she informed him.

"I-I was?" he said, surprised. 'Maybe if I was just thinking out loud then, then I was when Katie heard me!' "Did you hear _that_?" he checked.

Summer frowned. "No."

"But I did," said Katie, coming up to him. "So nice theory, Zack honey, but no."

"Stop patronizing me!" he yelled. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, touchy!"

"Come on, Katie," said Summer huffily, "let's go. We know when we're not wanted." She stormed off, and Katie started to follow her, pausing halfway to turn round and look at him.

"Ouch," she said laughing. "It must hurt when your crush blows you off like that." And with that, she was gone. She was right. Of _course_ she was right. She's always right! He decided to bang his head against his locker. It can't hurt anymore than this already does, right?

Ouch. It can.

(insert page break)

First lesson. Algebra. This day just _cannot_ get any worse.

"Mr. Mooneyham!" He jerked upright.

"Yessir?" His stupid teacher, Mr. Hoggan, tapped the board.

"Work out this question, Mooneyham. If you _have_ been paying attention, which I doubt, this problem should be easy."

(insert page break here)

5235(34)--j75991225664225589/4 ???

(insert page break here)

Zack stared up at the board in dismay, when he heard a voice in his head.

_Subtract the 5, then add j7 to 56… _He continued to get instructions as he mindlessly worked out the sum perfectly. He then slumped back down in his seat.

The voice giggled. _Maybe this telepathy thingy isn't so bad after all…_ he thought.

_Oh, but it is…_ Katie replied. _You've just done it all wrong!_


End file.
